


Hit And Run

by Koala1412



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gangsters, M/M, hitman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 主cp:水托 CK*黑幫設定*里卡多是幫派的繼承人，但是他並不想接手家族的生意，更不想和其他家族的女兒結婚(商業婚姻啥的)然後就逃出來，認識了克里斯，當然他們剛開始就是冤家，一開始克里斯還不知道里卡多的真實身分。水托: Sese的家族本來是很強的，Sese家對南多有恩，南多和Sese是青梅竹馬，感情很好，雙向暗戀吧，南多是Hitman，他的工作算是以保護Sese為主，Sese家後來被葫蘆和青梅聯合搞砸了，南多把他救了出來，家道中落的Sese發誓要查出幕後黑手，也一直找尋著機會復興家族和報仇。當然 CK和水托會有交集 四人組233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 水托 CK都是強強*  
> 補充一下：大概這個坑裡的水托就是一直甜下去，南多算是外冷內熱的類型，他不擅長表達感情，也有點別扭，當然該狠的時候還是要狠～至於Sese就是陽光剛強的性子，對南多是一往情深啊，水托會一直互相扶持的（我基本都偏向寫溫馨向...）Cris就是有些毒舌啦，愛憎分明，卡紙看似溫柔但卻是一個狠角色呢，算是腹黑美人的設定嗎？——不太會形容
> 
> ps: 我會盡力寫好

今天總算不再下雨了，這陣子的糟糕天氣讓塞爾吉奧的那顆本已困在焦慮當中的心又添上了幾份煩躁，最近的麻煩事也實在是太多了，他站在窗前，伸手撩開那暗紅色的窗簾，呆滯地看著外面的景色。  
   
午後的陽光衝破雲朵散在空氣中，花園裏有幾個女僕在工作著，她們在修剪那些長得雜亂的枝葉，或是在那些盆栽加上一些肥料，她們一邊忙碌著又一邊談起天來，塞爾吉奧看著這樣的景象，再想到了自己，在心中也不禁生起了一絲的羨慕。  
   
最近的破事真是接踵而至，一開始他被父親委以重任，代表加西亞家族去談一筆交易，這是他大展拳腳的好機會，他想在父親的面前威風一次，而且這個也是對作為家族的繼承人的一個考驗。  
   
但沒想到就在緊要關頭的時候，那份計劃書就不見了，對方對此很不滿便中止了交易，最終結果就是對方和他們的盟友——雷特家族合作了。  
   
雷特家的人還拿出一套有利同享的說辭來圓話，不過這事也是加西亞一方犯下了錯誤，所以他們自然只能眼睜睜地看著別人吃下了那一口肥肉了。  
   
嘖，甚麼狗屁盟友，只要一想到他們那些嘴臉，塞爾吉奧就氣得要死，他還因為這次的事件而被父親責罵了。  
   
最糟糕的還不至這些，後天就是塞爾吉奧的訂婚派對，他的婚事在很久之前就訂了下來，他在半年後就要迎娶華爾尼家的小女兒珍妮，加西亞家族與華爾尼家族的關係很好，也常有來往。  
   
但事實上他們也沒見過幾次，塞爾吉奧記得那個女孩比自己要小一年，模樣倒是長得不錯，他們在許久之前談過一次，不過那個女孩也太容易害羞，一直紅著臉也不敢去看自己，在講話時也是擺出一副怯生生的樣子，至於要辦甚麼訂婚派對也只是為了拿個彩頭也好讓他們家掙點面子。  
   
不過現在甚麼都沒有了，因為在兩天前他那位可愛的未婚妻失蹤了。  
   
這件事當然也沒有很多人知情，要是讓外面的人知道那就出大事了，畢竟兩家也是有名望的家族，在他們身上出了這種事，恐怕人還沒有被救出來，早就有一些好事之徒往他們身上踩上兩腳。  
   
敲門聲打破了房間裏的寂靜，塞爾吉奧垂下了眼簾。  
   
“進來。”他輕聲道。  
   
來者是一個英俊的青年，他長得高大挺拔，身上的西裝也不能完全蓋過那完美漂亮的身體曲線，一頭耀眼的金髮被梳得整整齊齊，在那雙巧克力色的眼睛中不見有一絲的波瀾，他的唇倒是有些蒼白，他面無表情地出現在塞爾吉奧的面前，他的嘴邊也瞧不出有半分柔情，要不是那雙眼閃爍有神，那他還真的像是一座美麗的雕像。  
   
他輕手輕腳地把門關上，再小步走到書桌前，他的舉止優雅，毫不慌張。  
   
塞爾吉奧當然知道這個人是誰，那便是他的私人助理費爾南多·托雷斯，也是他的總角之交，除了他的父親，天下間他最信任的人便是費爾南多了。  
   
“先生？”他開了口，他的嗓音倒不是了無生氣，聽著也舒服。  
   
“查得怎麼樣了？”  
   
“還是沒有消息，抱歉。”費爾南多答道，他看著塞爾吉奧的背影，這道筆直的身影是他畢生最渴望的東西，本來冷漠的目光卻生出了幾分柔情。  
   
他是幸運的人，他家和塞爾吉奧家早有淵緣，可以說加西亞家族的成功也有他父親的功勞，而且加西亞家族也救助過他們幾次，而在費爾南多的父親死後，也是塞爾吉奧的父親一直在接濟他，所以他對加西亞家族是感激不盡。  
   
他在七歲時就認識了塞爾吉奧。  
   
為加西亞家族獻上忠心——那是費爾南多從小的目標，在他十二歲的時候就開始接受專業訓練，為的就是像他父親那樣用盡全力去保護加西亞家族。  
   
保護塞爾吉奧，是他的責任，也是他的心願。  
   
“沒關係，辛苦你了。”  
   
“不，那是我的本份，先生。”  
   
塞爾吉奧放下了窗簾轉過去看他，金髮青年低了頭不與他對視，塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，無奈地翻了一個白眼，盡量讓自己忽視那個該死的稱呼。  
   
塞爾吉奧看著他那一臉畢恭畢敬的樣子，心裏是覺得別扭極了，他壓抑著怒意，走過去坐在桌上，金髮青年就站在他的旁邊，只要一伸出手就可以觸碰得到那人的手，他瞧著金髮青年的雀斑，又去拉了拉他的手。  
   
“費爾南多，要是再找不著，那我該怎麼辦？”塞爾吉奧嘆息道，內心的苦悶肆虐了起來，最近的事都壓得他有些難受，現在他只覺得全身疲憊不堪。  
   
費爾南多遲疑地抬起頭來，臉上的冰冷似乎開始融化了，他彎起了嘴角，淡淡的笑容掛在他的臉上，此時的他卻像是活過來了，死寂的氣息在他的身上飄走了。  
   
“不會，我一定會幫你找到她。”  
   
看著那折射出堅毅的雙眼，塞爾吉奧才覺得輕鬆了一點兒，他的眉頭終於舒展開來，他注視著金髮青年的眼睛，留意到了他的雙眼冒出了一些血絲，嘴唇也有些蒼白，身子單薄得很。  
   
臉上的笑意更濃，失神似的伸出手，放在了那張精緻的臉蛋上，故意把費爾南多的錯愕忽略不計。  
   
“你多久沒睡了？”他柔聲地問道，眼裏都是心疼。  
   
費爾南多受不了這樣的目光，他退後了幾步，塞爾吉奧的手尷尬地留在空中。  
   
“兩天了。”費爾南多笑了笑，“但也不是沒有睡過。”  
   
塞爾吉奧把手放了下來，假裝自己沒有半點失落，他挑起了嘴角，費爾南多把目光收回，他的視線落在了暗紅色的窗簾上，臉上的笑意隱約可見。  
   
他們之間好像本來就是如此的生分，雖然是從小玩到大的朋友，但塞爾吉奧總是猜不透這人的想法，在小時候還好，兩人總是無所不談，到了費爾南多被送去訓練之後，他本應要很快樂，畢竟費爾南多開始要住在他們家，但是他們見面的時間卻越來越少了，費爾南多開始不愛笑了，臉上的色彩似乎也被剝奪了。  
   
他曾經在宅子裏撞見過費爾南多，就在那一片花園裏，他們以前經常在那兒玩耍，可以說這個地方是收藏了他們的許多回憶。  
   
他跑了過去，想和費爾南多說話，金髮男孩的臉上滿是錯愕，但卻彷彿露出了一縷笑意，他剛想上前走一步，卻被父親攔在他的身後，那一絲閃過即逝的愉悅又溜走了。  
   
塞爾吉奧看著他垂下來的金髮，他聽見了費爾南多的父親向他打了一聲招呼，他的視線還落在那個金髮男孩身上，他發現這人也沒有穿上以前最愛穿的衣服了，白色的襯衫雖然很普通，但套在他的身上卻讓塞爾吉奧覺得好看極了。  
   
“你們去哪？”那時，塞爾吉奧這樣問道。  
   
“倉庫的貨出了一些問題，似乎是雷特家搞的鬼。”中年男人回答得很有禮貌，“老爺吩咐我們去現埸看一看。”  
   
“哦...快去吧。”塞爾吉奧說，中年男人點了點頭，回過頭瞟了一眼自己的兒子。  
   
費爾南多在這刻彷彿才回過神來，他跟在父親的身後，從男孩的身邊走過，耳邊卻傳來了一句：“要當心啊，雷特家可不好惹。”  
   
費爾南多點了點頭，答覆道：“我會的，先生。”  
   
塞爾吉奧轉身去看著男孩離開的背影，他不捨得讓費爾南多去受訓，也不想讓費爾南多用盡全力來護他周全，但又有誰能撼動這人的心意，他也曾經去求過父親，他請求別讓費爾南多成為他的貼身保鑣，但父親說那是費爾南多執意要做的事情，他只能尊重費爾南多的選擇。  
   
他知道的，費爾南多再也不是之前那個愛笑的男孩了，如今在他的身上扛下了過多的責任。  
   
即便如此他也堅信費爾南多永遠也是他最喜歡的那個金髮男孩，就算費爾南多要與自己生疏，那倒不是甚麼要緊的事，他死纏難打不就好了？  
   
他露出了一個燦爛的微笑，但心中還是煩惱不已，他的訂婚儀式可不能出甚麼差錯，他一定要把他的未婚妻救出來，也算是對得起華爾尼一家對他的厚愛。  
   
不過他們也不是一點成果都沒有，吃過晚飯後，他們接到了綁匪的電話，綁匪說是要想把珍妮小姐救出來的話就要準備好三百萬的現金，在明天下午三點正在瑞蓮酒店1028號房間交錢，不過他還有一個很莫名其妙地要求——指定塞爾吉奧去交贖款。  
   
塞爾吉奧卻露出了微笑，他拍了拍父親的肩膀，“我會把珍妮救出來。”  
  
費爾南多就在旁邊看著，都把塞爾吉奧的笑容都看在了眼裏，他在角落裏，悄悄地彎起了嘴角。  
   
在今天晚上，加西亞家迎來了一個不速之客。  
   
費爾南多即使在睡覺時也能保持他的警覺性，他猛地睜開了眼睛，他聽見了有人在撬開他的窗，他把枕頭旁的手槍握在了手上，那人進來了，微乎其微的腳步聲飄散在黑暗裏，一隻手輕輕地放在了費爾南多身上，在他打算輕聲呼喚之時——  
   
躺在床上的男人忽然用力地握住了他的手，在他剛想掙脫開來時卻被費爾南多用力一扯，他倒在了費爾南多的身上，費爾南多拉過一旁的被子蓋在了他的身上，金髮男人快速翻身把他壓在床上，冰冷的槍口對上了他的前額。  
   
“你是誰？”  
   
費爾南多皺起眉頭，臉上那些稀薄的柔和也消失殆盡，剩下的只是冷漠，另一隻手掐住了那人的脖子，被子蓋過了那人的臉，房間是漆黑一片，沒法看清那人的樣貌。  
   
“是我，南多。”這是一個男人，他的聲音聽起來很溫柔，有點懶洋洋的，彷彿還伴隨著笑聲，他顯然不把費爾南多的威脅當成是一回事兒。  
   
費爾南多孤疑地瞧著這個被自己壓在床上的人，他覺得有些熟悉，但一時之間又想不起來。  
   
“報上名來，否則...”費爾南多加大了力度，惡狠狠地說，“我殺了你！”  
   
“我是你的Sese...”  
   
“別胡扯，你才不是Sese...”費爾南多一聽見那人冒認是塞爾吉奧便感到氣憤不已，槍口死死地頂在那人的前額，“快說，你是甚麼人？”  
   
“好了，是我啦，我是里卡多。”  
   
費爾南多見他有些喘不過氣，便連忙鬆了手，走下床走去開燈，他靠在門前舉著手槍往床上指著，被子裏冒出了幾縷黑色髮絲，裏面的人從被子裏探出頭來，那是一張精緻的臉孔，這個男人擁有一頭烏黑亮麗的頭髮，他的鼻子高挺，輪廓分明，蒼白的臉頰上沒有半點憂愁，眉間滲透著笑意，他就像是一個天使，純潔無瑕。  
   
不過是一個黑天使罷了——費爾南多最清楚了。  
   
“怎麼是你？”費爾南多驚訝地看著他，把手槍放了下來，他走過去，皺著眉頭，一臉說教的模樣，“你出現在這裏可不合適，你是雷特家的人，要是被塞爾吉奧發現了，他可要生氣了，你們最近搶了我們的生意，塞爾吉奧現在巴不得殺你全家...”  
   
“我要來找你是要跟你說點事，”里卡多笑了笑，他蜷縮在溫暖的被窩裏，他眨了眨眼睛，“不過你們家的安保措施不太足夠，我輕易就能潛進來了。”  
   
“甚麼人能防得住你？”費爾南多沒好氣地翻了一個白眼，“我說得對嗎，雷特家的大少爺？”  
   
“聽說塞爾吉奧的未婚妻不見了。”里卡多說。  
   
“你是怎麼知道的？”  
   
“我幫你查到了一個東西…”里卡多的手上還拿著一個公文袋，他交到了費爾南多的手上，看著費爾南多露出了迷茫的表情，他笑了笑，低聲問道，“我對你是不是很好，至少要比塞爾吉奧好，是吧？”  
   
“嘖，你才比不上他呢。”費爾南多撇了撇嘴。  
   
“你可是我的大恩人，我當然要對你好了。”里卡多抱著費爾南多的肩膀，笑得更高興了。  
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

里卡多坐在床邊，他滿心歡喜地捧著一個裝著幾塊三文治的碟子，另一隻空出來的手正把裏面的食物拿起來，往著自己嘴裏塞，費爾南多趴在床上，托著自己的腦袋，他在認真地看著手上的那一份資料。

“為甚麼只有三文治？”里卡多抱怨道，不過費爾南多做得也算是好吃，特別裏面夾著的那塊雞蛋，吃起來的口感是又軟又香的，但他還是覺得費爾南多也太敷衍了。

“我都為了你跑去下廚，你就別再抱怨了，”費爾南多撇了撇嘴巴，把手上的紙又重新閱讀了一遍，”這個可是我的看家本領。”

“我們尊貴的托雷斯先生，你的看家本領是做雞蛋三文治？”里卡多剛好把手上的那塊吃光了，嘴巴被塞得滿滿的，差點被咽著了，他趕快把櫃子上放著的那一杯橙汁拿過來抿了一口，費爾南多笑著去看他，他現在這個樣子還真的是有趣極了。

“你沒吃晚飯？”

費爾南多有些疑惑，剛才他們談到一半，里卡多忽然就說自己餓得要命，非得要費爾南多下樓幫他找點吃的，他盯著里卡多那副像孩子一樣的吃相，這果然和平常的他很不同，平常在宴會上看到的里卡多都是很安靜的，臉上也總是掛著淡淡的笑意，一看就是一個優雅溫柔的富家子。

“我剛和父親去參加一場舞會，你知道的，我不愛這些場合，自然也是沒有心情去填飽肚子。”里卡多說道，他又抿了一口橙汁，”何況我不是掛念著你嘛，我的好知己，你們家出了事，我的心裏怎麼能好受？”

費爾南多翻了一個白眼，轉回去看他的東西了，他可沒功夫去和這位太子爺談人生，他滿腦子都是明天的事，也不知道塞爾吉奧會不會遇上危險，要是他受了傷，那可怎麼辦？一見到他吃苦受罪，他的心就疼得要命。

“沒想到，你卻偷襲我。”里卡多又吃了起來，皺了皺眉，擺出一張可憐的模樣，”既然你那麼狠心，我等下就去找塞爾吉奧，把我和你見面的事都一一告訴他，那他肯定要發瘋，說不定他再也不理你了，那個時候你就過來我家幫忙。”

“要是知道你那麼壞，我當年就不該救你。”費爾南多笑了笑。

“你才不捨得，你最好了。”里卡多眨了眨眼，”不過我很想知道的是...那個時候我家和加西亞家勢成水火，你怎麼會救我？”

“總不可能讓你死掉吧，”費爾南多從床上爬了起來，把資料都放好在一旁，他挪過去和里卡多坐在一起，”何況那時把你當成籌碼也不錯，幸好雷特和加西亞早在兩年前就冰釋前嫌了，我們再也不是敵人了。”

“對了，我還有事想問你。”里卡多把最後一塊三文治吃光了，他轉過來，他在費爾南多的眼裏見到了自己的倒影，說真的這傢伙的眼睛真是好看。

“怎麼了？”

“你和塞爾吉奧怎麼樣了？”里卡多還記掛著上次的事——前些日子是費爾南多的生日，但那時塞爾吉奧因為公務纏身沒能來陪他慶生，今年是自己陪著他過的，後來費爾南多還和塞爾吉奧置氣了，也不知道他們和好了沒有。

“沒事了，我和他和好了。”費爾南多抿了抿嘴巴，看起來有些害羞，也不像平日裏的冷淡，雖然平時給人很有距離感，但他的心還是很柔軟的。

“他哄你了？”

“是的，他每天都纏著我，我受不了他那個樣子...”費爾南多點了點頭。

“還有，你想交給他的那些信...”里卡多挽過金髮美人的雙肩，露出了一張天真無邪的笑臉，在費爾南多的注視下，又輕輕地吐出了一句話：”找著了沒有？”

費爾南多感到很震驚，那些讓他羞愧而死的書信在半個月前就不見了，他翻箱倒櫃也是沒有找到，也去問過屋裏的僕人，沒有人見到那些信，他也覺得納悶了，明明他把那些東西都放在保險箱裏，照理說應該是很安全的，可是眼前這個男人為甚麼會知道他的秘密？

“被我偷走了，不過我沒有看裏面的內容，誰叫你那時不幫我。”里卡多捏了捏費爾南多的肩膀，然後他發現費爾南多的身上都散發著殺氣，費爾南多把他推倒在床上，他可要氣壞了，他去撓里卡多，里卡多笑得可高興了，他知道費爾南多可心軟了，就算生氣了也不敢把他怎麼樣。

“你發誓說你沒看。”費爾南多拿著枕頭去打他，滿臉都是羞澀，他在小時候因為訓練的關係而沒能和塞爾吉奧見面，於是他就打算寫信，不過到了最後他還是沒有把那些信交到了塞爾吉奧的手上。

“我發誓，真的沒看！”里卡多哈哈地笑著，他確實是沒有看，他打算改天就把那些東西都物歸原主，今晚實在是太趕，才把這事給忘了。

“Nino...你在嗎？”

那是塞爾吉奧的聲音，床上的兩人都停止了打鬧，里卡多嚇得把眼睛都睜大了，他緊張地看向費爾南多，後者也焦急了起來，現在的情況實在是很緊急了，他們也沒有想到塞爾吉奧在這個時間點會來到了費爾南多的房間找人，費爾南多把被子拉過來，示意里卡多不要出聲，他把被子蓋到了里卡多的身上，他下了床，關了燈，深呼吸了一口氣，然後把門打開了。

塞爾吉奧剛從外面回來，他顯得有些疲憊，身上衣服還沒有換，他剛去準備明天的事了，一回家就想去見他的費爾南多。

“我餓了，你能不能做點東西給我吃？”塞爾吉奧笑得很燦爛，”我很想念你的三文治，南多，可以嗎？”

“啊，別吃這個，這個不能填飽肚子，”費爾南多賠著笑臉，眼睛也彎了起來，”Sese要是餓了的話，我做一些更好吃的給你，好嗎？”

塞爾吉奧聽了就更高興了，許久也沒有聽過眼前的人這樣稱呼他了，是啊，他的費爾南多還是像以前那樣會心疼著自己，也會為了他的失約而生起氣來，那是不是就代表費爾南多的心裏一直有著自己呢？

“那麼我在你房裏趴一會，我都累死了，南多。”塞爾吉奧朝著他的私人助理眨了眨眼睛。

“不行，”費爾南多差點要跳起來了，他挽著塞爾吉奧的手，搖著頭，”你不能進來！”

“為甚麼？”塞爾吉奧覺得奇怪，以前他老是在費爾南多的房裏過夜，也沒見對方說過甚麼。

“我們一起去廚房，怎麼樣？”費爾南多才不會讓塞爾吉奧見到里卡多正趴在他的床上，他心裏正著急，也忘了要壓抑自己的感情。

塞爾吉奧點了點頭，然後費爾南多把房門關上就拉著塞爾吉奧走了，塞爾吉奧覺得今晚的費爾南多真是太奇怪了，不過也沒關係，他只想費爾南多不再和他疏遠而已。

當費爾南多重新回到自己的卧室時，里卡多已經不在了，他的那張被子可憐地躺在冰冷的地上，床單也被扯了下來，整間房間被翻得亂七八糟。

＊  
女人忍不住大叫了起來，那一聲巨響可要把她嚇壞了，她一直牽著的那位孩子也愣住了，那個笨手笨腳的Bellboy面露難色，他知道自己闖下大禍，他慌張地跪在地上，趕緊把東西給撿起來。

“你是怎麼搞的？”女人不耐煩地閉上眼睛，她的樣子就像一頭咆哮著的獅子，準備要撲過去咬死眼前的男人。

“呃，這是甚麼？”男人喃喃自語道。

男人低著頭，帽子遮住了他的表情，他的一根手指挑起了那個黑色的背帶，一件黑色的胸罩被他從地上拉了起來——箱子被摔得連拉鏈都壞了，裏面的衣服都跑了出來。

“你到底在幹甚麼？”女人震怒不已，臉蛋通紅，可是那個男人還在發呆，他好像從沒看過那些東西，女人把那件胸罩搶了過來。

這時，酒店經理趕緊跑了過來，畢竟公關危機還是要趕快處理好的，他先是不停地鞠躬，向那兩位受到了冒犯的客人致歉，女人的臉色從沒有好過，嘴裏都吐出好多罵人的話來，孩子睜大了那雙水汪汪的眼睛，看著那個bellboy埋頭把那些衣服重新塞回了箱裏。

“彼得，你到底是怎麼了？”經理朝著男人大罵了一句，“還不快向客人道歉？”

“抱歉，這位小姐，我不是故意的。”男人終於肯抬頭，此刻，他的那雙眼神比起那位孩子來說還要更無辜，他把拉鍊重新拉上，幸好還沒有完全壞掉，他把行李箱翻過來。

女人發現這個bellboy雖然粗手笨腳，但卻是長了一張俊臉。

“他今天剛來，很多事情都不曉得，你大人有大量，就原諒他吧。”經理在說話間瞪了男人一眼，下一刻又轉過去賠起了笑臉，他做了一個手勢，叫來了別的bellboy幫助那個女人把東西搬了起來，女人抿了抿嘴，怨恨地瞪著那個男人的臉，拉著孩子走了。

“經理，我真的不是故意。”男人皺了皺眉頭，他捂住了肚子，稍微彎了腰，“我午飯吃得太飽，肚子疼得要命，所以一時失神沒了力氣，才犯下大錯。”

“你只有吃飯的時候才那麼拼命！”

“我能不能去一下洗手間，我都要疼死了。”男人彎起了好看的嘴角，期待他的願望成真。

“去吧去吧，免得你等會兒犯錯，又拿這個當藉口。”經理無奈地說道。

男人笑了笑，謝過經理的好意，就走了。

這位粗手笨腳的bellboy在一轉過身就收起那個陽光溫暖看似人畜無害的微笑，臉上盡是冷漠，他翻了一個白眼，轉了轉自己的右手手腕。

他去到了酒店員工的更衣室，拿了一套服務生的衣服，把自己身上的行頭給換了下來，他整理了一下自己的金髮，照了照鏡子，嗯，看著還是上一套要更好看。

他可不是甚麼彼得，他是費爾南多·托雷斯，那個倒楣的彼得還在那個被反鎖的雜物房裏睡著懶覺。

費爾南多悄悄地溜了出去，他對這間酒店很熟悉，他知道哪個地方可以去拿餐車，並不是因為他是這裏的常客，只是因為昨晚那個雷特家的大少爺給他的那份資料中剛好有一張就是瑞蓮酒店的平面圖。

感激不盡，雷特家的大少爺，行了吧，以後再也不拿雞蛋三文治來敷衍你了——費爾南多一邊推著車一邊想。

他上到了酒店的十樓，走廊上有兩位客人剛好從房裏走出來，他連忙低下頭，不動聲色地從他們身邊走過，在確定一切安全後，他停在了那扇門前，這是1028號房。

衛星定位告訴他，他要找的人就在1028房裏，他想幸好還在酒店裏，其實事情是這樣的，塞爾吉奧按照綁匪的吩咐準時去了酒店交贖金，但卻一直沒有回來，所以費爾南多就是來找人的。

他按下了門鈴，一個男人開了門，他疑惑地看著費爾南多。

“怎麼了？”男人很不耐煩。

費爾南多笑了起來，“你點了香檳，我把你要的東西送來了。”

“我可沒有點過甚麼香檳，快滾，別妨礙我！”男人想把門關上。

但費爾南多怎麼會讓他有這個機會呢，他用力一推，餐車撞到了那個男人，使得那個不知好歹的男人倒在了地上，進了房間的費爾南多把門關上，他走過去，男人摔得頭昏眼花，他剛想爬起來，就被費爾南多用力地踢了他一腳，金髮美人拉起他的衣服，往他的肚子裏揍了一拳。

“你把他藏到哪兒了？”費爾南多掐住了他的脖子，他笑了起來，“你要是再不說，我就把你的脖子給擰斷。”

男人費力地抓住了費爾南多的手腕，他艱難地伸出另一隻手，指了指浴室，他快要窒息了，費爾南多一看，鬆開了手，男人得到了喘息的機會，金髮男人跑到了浴室，一開門果然就看見了塞爾吉奧，此時的塞爾吉奧被人五花大綁，他就坐在浴缸裏。

塞爾吉奧的雙眼緊閉，臉色蒼白，失去了往日的活潑，毫無生命力，在他額頭上都是透明的汗珠，費爾南多上前幫他解開繩子，繩結打得很緊，加上他過於慌張，一時之間還未能解開，於是他只好拿出一把小刀把繩子割破，塞爾吉奧身上的枷鎖消失了，費爾南多把人給挪了出來。

“Sese，醒一醒。”

費爾南多輕輕地拍著塞爾吉奧的臉蛋兒，但塞爾吉奧還是沒有半點反應，他的手腕被質地粗糙的繩子磨得通紅，費爾南多心疼地摸了摸那些紅色的印記。

幸好還有心跳和呼吸，費爾南多摸到了他的脈搏，只是不曉得塞爾吉奧為何還沒有醒過來。

“不要嚇我，塞爾吉奧。”費爾南多讓男人靠在自己的懷裏，他的腦袋一片空白，雖然平常的他都很沈穩，很少會露出慌張的模樣來，但之前的那些始終都沒有碰到他的軟肋。

塞爾吉奧沒有醒過來，費爾南多抓住他的手臂，使勁地搖晃，但也不見那人張開眼睛，費爾南多急起來了，把塞爾吉奧摟在懷裏，他的下巴抵在塞爾吉奧的肩上。

“Sese？快醒醒！不要嚇我！Sese！Sese！”

塞爾吉奧當然沒有暈過去，他只是一直在裝模作樣，他現在正被一個美人緊緊的抱在懷裏，而且這美人還是他的暗戀對象，在他的心裏泛起了一陣暖意，假如這是一個夢，他寧可長睡不起。

費爾南多覺得只能報警了，他胡亂地翻著口袋，想把手機拿出來，一隻手搭上了他的腰，還用了些許力氣，他愣了愣。

“你真香...”男人輕聲細語，呼出來的熱氣散落在費爾南多的耳邊。

費爾南多抬起了頭，他的臉上再也沒有那些讓塞爾吉奧感到不快的穩重成熟，他彷彿又變回了以前那個金髮的雀斑小男孩，也不再壓抑自己的感情。

“塞爾吉奧？”

“我的意思是，你到底是用甚麼牌子的沐浴露，把你洗得那麼香...”

塞爾吉奧笑了起來，他摸了摸費爾南多的頭髮，然後又把他的腦袋按下來，讓金髮美人靠在他的懷裏。

“既然你沒事，我就放心了，拉莫斯先生。”費爾南多說得咬牙切齒，他往塞爾吉奧的腰上狠狠地掐了一下，然後把男人推開，他走到浴室門前，塞爾吉奧笑得很高興，他靠在浴缸邊上，看著那一道溫柔美麗的身影。

這時，外面傳來一些古怪的聲響，費爾南多跑了出去，只見那個男人跌跌撞撞的走到房門前，似乎想開門離開，男人見著了那個追捕他的獵人，他慌張起來，不知所措，費爾南多才不會讓他逃走，他揪住男人的衣領——男人的額頭和門板來了一個親吻，他撞暈了過去。

“你真是狠心。”

塞爾吉奧的聲音在費爾南多的身後響起，費爾南多踢了踢那個暈在地上的男人，他轉過去瞟了塞爾吉奧一眼。

當塞爾吉奧從浴室門前走出來的時候費爾南多就站在床邊，他正忙著解開衣服上的鈕扣，他要把這套制服給脫下來，塞爾吉奧緩慢地走過來，他坐了那麼久，雙腿有些麻了，他扶著那輛餐車，看著費爾南多把那件紅色的衣服摔在了床上，他裏面穿了一件黑色的T恤，他的臉色陰沉，看著很不好惹，他現在是一個一碰就爆的地雷，殺傷力十足。

“南多，這裏有香檳啊！”塞爾吉奧笑著說，他意識到剛才的玩笑有點過火了，他可不想費爾南多生氣，他嘻嘻地笑著，拿過旁邊的開瓶器，“要一起喝嗎？”

費爾南多轉回來看了他一眼，只見他的兒時玩伴笑得很燦爛好看，他嘆了口氣，走過去，把塞爾吉奧手上的東西一併拿走放下，他從餐車裏找到了幾罐可樂，開了一罐可樂遞到了塞爾吉奧的手上。

“喝甚麼香檳，明天都要訂婚了，你還怕喝不到嗎？”費爾南多翻了一個白眼，好吧，他是有點不高興了。

“對了，珍妮呢？”

“她沒事，她被華爾尼家的人發現倒在了自家門口，她沒甚麼大礙，雖然不知道是誰把她救了出來，不過事情已經解決了。”

塞爾吉奧點了點頭，喝了幾口可樂，

“倒是你，我都說了這事兒肯定不簡單，”費爾南多板起了臉，他撇了撇嘴巴，“如果不是我想著你的安危，悄悄地在你身上貼了一個追蹤器，潛了進來救你，今天你肯定要出事的。”

“是是是，我再也不敢了！”塞爾吉奧不知道害怕，仍舊是笑臉相迎，“我也沒有想到這是一個圈套啊，我一心只想去交贖金...”

“這次事件的真正目標不是她，是你。”

塞爾吉奧眨了眨眼睛。

“拉莫斯先生，你到底有沒有把話給聽進去了？”費爾南多叉起了腰，教訓了起來，“不要每次都忙著答應，下一次卻又不聽話！”

塞爾吉奧喝著可樂，拼命點頭。

“要是我來晚了，你怎麼辦？”費爾南多皺了皺眉，氣憤難平，“要是你出了事，我怎麼辦啊，我都要擔心死了...”

塞爾吉奧彎起了嘴角。放下了那罐可樂，饒有興致地盯著他的私人助理，費爾南多愣住了，他知道自己講錯話了，他清了清嗓子，移開了目光。

“我的意思是，要是你出了甚麼事，你父親會擔心的。”

“好，我會聽話，”塞爾吉奧點了點頭，他摸了摸費爾南多的金髮，寵溺地盯著他，“以後你說甚麼，我都聽，行了吧，別生氣了，我再也不會逞強了。”

“嘖，知道就好。”

唉，現在到底誰是誰的老闆了？


	3. Chapter 3

“嗯，是這樣的，你的訂婚派對改為在三天後舉行，所以之前延後的會議都會保持原計劃不變...”費爾南多的手指敲著鍵盤，他瞄了一眼塞爾吉奧，他翹起嘴唇。   
   
塞爾吉奧的雙手正用來托著自己的下巴，他似乎沒有把費爾南多的囑咐給聽進去，他好像一直都是這個樣子，吊兒郎當的，讓人真的擔心極了。   
   
但是他想美人都在眼前了，那他就沒有別的心思去管別的事情了，他最想的是可以一直看著他的Nino，無論費爾南多是在說話或是睡覺，他也願意一直盯著看。   
   
雖然剛才是他主動讓費爾南多把明天的行程都告訴他的，但他主要不是想聽見那些枯燥乏味的行程，他只想找一個理由把費爾南多騙過來而已，他想和費爾南多單獨相處，他最喜歡看到如此認真的費爾南多了。   
   
很顯然，費爾南多並沒有猜透他的心思，他還在很認真地去完成上司交給他的任務，塞爾吉奧也沒有要打斷的意思，他覺得費爾南多的嗓音聽起來真是好聽極了，金髮男人的嗓音不尖銳，聽著倒是很悅耳，聲線略微有些低沉，帶著暖意吹進了塞爾吉奧的心裏。   
   
“先生，明天你要重新回到公司去上班了，明天十二點正，你有一個午餐會議，聯盟的人都會來交代一下自己集團最近的營運狀況，這是一場很重要的會議，也是你第一次代表加西亞參加這場會議，你千萬不能出錯了，況且加西亞家族在聯盟中是很有地位的，可不能丟了臉面，再接下來就是晚上五點，你要去訂婚宴會的現場看看，假如沒問題的話就要簽收了，我會把支票給他們，後天就是......”   
   
費爾南多不緊不慢地向塞爾吉奧交代著這三天的主要行程，看著塞爾吉奧還是那麼的漫不經心，他便緊張了起來，他可不想塞爾吉奧在那場會議中出了任何錯誤，同時也害怕他說話會像平常一樣沒輕沒重的，無端得罪了旁人也不知道。   
   
假如塞爾吉奧的父親從外地出差回來看到自己的兒子把所有事情弄得一塌糊塗，恐怕真的會被活活的氣死，費爾南多發誓不會讓局面演變成他所想像般的那樣。   
   
接下來，他向塞爾吉奧簡單地介紹了有關聯盟的資料，雖然塞爾吉奧在之前已經了解過，但費爾南多實在是很擔心，他覺得有必要再重複一遍。   
   
“聯盟的主要成員除了加西亞家族之外，還有另外三位家族在內，分別是雷特、岡薩雷茲和卡斯蒂家族。”   
   
費爾南多把他的電腦挪了過去，塞爾吉奧好奇地看了看，視線跟著鼠標移動，費爾南多貼心地做了一個簡報。   
   
“你會陪我去開會的，對吧？”   
   
塞爾吉奧調皮地眨了眨眼睛，費爾南多點了點頭，悄悄地流露出了笑意，他當然會去，他會貼身保護塞爾吉奧，況且塞爾吉奧剛開始接手公司，還有很多事情都需要去了解。   
   
“那就好，Nino，有你在，我甚麼都不怕。”   
   
費爾南多使勁地讓自己的注意力放在那個簡報上，塞爾吉奧一直盯著他瞧真是受不了了，不知道為甚麼他只要一在塞爾吉奧的面前，他就很難去管理好自己的情緒。   
   
“雷特家族是加西亞的最大競爭對手，他們是以博彩業起家的，他們擁有幾間大賭場的股份，博彩業市場的百分比佔了百分之二十三，加西亞家族的百分比只有百分之十五，他們這幾年迅速發展，雷特家族的生意還涉獵電子零件和飲食業市場等等......”   
   
塞爾吉奧抬頭，微笑，看了費爾南多一眼。   
   
“這是雷特家族的未來繼承人，里卡多·伊澤克森·多斯桑托斯·雷特，二十四歲，他是一個很神秘的人，沒有人知道他的真正身分，外界傳聞過他是一名大學教授，有人說他的賭技高超......”   
   
當然里卡多真正擅長的事情，費爾南多當然知道那是甚麼，很多人都以為雷特家族是開賭場的，所以里卡多自然而然也是會賭的，費爾南多從來不在他面前提起關於賭博的事情，他知道里卡多平生最討厭的事就是賭博了，只要一提起難免又會生氣。   
   
里卡多其實是一個IT精英，很少人會知道雷特家族那位少爺的事情，但費爾南多恐怕是一個例外，想必就連里卡多的父親也比不上費爾南多。   
   
“你和他不是有過一面之緣嗎？”塞爾吉奧冷不防的打斷了費爾南多的介紹，他收起笑容，盯著螢幕上的那張照片，照片上的青年不像費爾南多那樣擁有一頭閃耀的金髮，烏黑的髮絲讓青年的臉龐顯得更加蒼白，但在他臉上的笑容卻足以點亮一切，青年笑得溫柔，他的手裏還拿著一個酒杯，筆直的西裝穿在他身上果真是說明了甚麼是溫文儒雅。   
   
費爾南多的微笑冷卻了，他點了點頭，冷靜地回答了一句：“是啊，有甚麼問題嗎？”   
   
“你和他不是朋友？”塞爾吉奧困惑地問道，他記得印象中他的美人和里卡多好像也是很談得來的，費爾南多眨了眨眼睛，露出了一個笑容，他看向那台筆記本電腦。   
   
“我和他不熟，我只是在會議或者是酒會上見過幾次，”費爾南多解釋道，看上去沒有絲毫的破綻，但他的心卻慌得很，他瞄了塞爾吉奧一眼，又補充道：“為了兩家企業之間的和睦，我不能不笑著去應酬他，當然，我只是下人，怎麼有資格和那位少爺把膝長談？”   
   
“喔，我只是好奇而已，你才不是下人呢，”塞爾吉奧說道，他忽然握住了費爾南多的手，笑了起來，“你不可以和雷特家的人混得那麼熟，你知道我不喜歡，假如有天我老爸下台了，我可以告訴你，我上台的第一天，就要把雷特家族從聯盟中趕出去...”   
   
“為甚麼？”費爾南多臉上的光彩暗了下來，他看著他的Sese，他看得出塞爾吉奧的目光很堅定，“老先生不是一向想和雷特交好嗎？你這樣會不會不太好，你當兒子的，總要顧慮到你的父親。”   
   
“嘖，雷特那邊的人一直對加西亞虎視眈眈，別以為我不知道，要是機會來了，他們肯定會把我們的那份也吃到肚子裏...”   
   
費爾南多擠出一絲微笑，他的目光集中在螢幕上，他打算繼續講下去。   
   
“Nino，總有一天，我一定會以加西亞家族的當家身分正式向雷特宣戰。”   
   
塞爾吉奧緊緊地捉住了費爾南多的手腕，他笑得很好看，那是自信者才擁有的姿態，也是費爾南多喜歡他的其中一個原因。   
   
但如今那張笑臉卻讓費爾南多感到苦澀。   
   
費爾南多不動聲色地掩過他的難過，他繼續往下說著。   
   
“卡斯蒂家族，目前的當家是阿奎羅，以地產業起家，他們和雷特家族是世交。”   
   
“阿奎羅，就是那個和我同名的傢伙？”塞爾吉奧挑了挑眉。   
   
費爾南多笑著點了點頭。   
   
“這是他的助手梅西，是他幫助阿奎羅拿到了當家的位置，說到這裏我要提醒你一句，他們可不好惹。”費爾南多盯著那張照片上的兩個男人，眼神開始變得悲傷，“我父親和他們交過手...”   
   
“南多，我知道。”   
   
塞爾吉奧伸出手，摸了摸那些可愛漂亮的雀斑，費爾南多轉過來看他，彎起了嘴角，他一提起父親，他就很難受，每當這時塞爾吉奧就會輕柔地撫摸著他的臉頰，用著堅定溫柔的目光看著他。   
   
費爾南多知道那是屬於塞爾吉奧的溫柔。   
   
“阿奎羅在十九歲就上台了，他可不簡單，”費爾南多說，“最後一個...岡薩雷茲家族，傳聞他們是以走私軍火起家的，別人都猜測他們有黑幫背景，他們也有幾間賭場的股份，菲迪銀行，你應該知道，那就是他們家的。”   
   
“我們也有黑幫背景啊，聯盟裏的所有家族都有啊...”塞爾吉奧笑了起來，他托著頭，“我可不怕他們。”   
   
費爾南多彎下腰，衝著棕髮青年眨了眨眼睛。   
   
“對的，拉莫斯先生，你可不怕他們，但你去開會的時候可不能這樣說話。”   
   
塞爾吉奧撇了撇嘴，他喃喃自語：“我只是實話實說。”   
   
“岡薩雷茲家族的當家是......”   
   
這時，他們的談話被一陣敲門聲給打斷了，書房的門被打開，一個淺藍眼睛的英俊青年出現在他們的面前，青年的輪廓分明，他的眼睛就像是漩渦，能把人給吸引了過去，薄唇泛起了笑意，在他一見到塞爾吉奧便不自覺地露出了微笑，他這樣子卻顯得更好看了，費爾南多見到了塞爾吉奧露出了驚訝的表情。   
   
“Sese...”青年喊了一聲，語氣溫柔細膩，臉上的笑意越發更濃，他咬了一下唇瓣，滿是羞澀靦腆。   
   
費爾南多把那台筆記本電腦合上，他把電腦抱在懷裏，他根本不用看，因為他知道誰是那把聲音的主人。   
   
外面傳來了一陣腳步聲，一個女僕慌張地跑過來。   
   
“不好意思，先生，我已經說了你和托雷斯先生商討要事......”   
   
“行了，下去吧。”   
   
女僕離開了。   
   
費爾南多轉了身，瞥見了那人的笑臉和他所散發出來強烈情意，那人總是不會掩飾他對塞爾吉奧的喜愛。   
   
“你好。”他垂下頭。   
   
“好久不見了，費爾南多。”青年回應道。   
   
“赫蘇斯，你怎麼會來？”塞爾吉奧皺了皺眉，他還想再和費爾南多談下去，赫蘇斯跑了過來，蹲在了塞爾吉奧的面前，活脫像一個小孩子似的。   
   
“我好久沒見你了，我好想你，對了，聽說你的訂婚派對延後了，”赫蘇斯憂心忡忡地看著塞爾吉奧，“到底怎麼回事？”   
   
“珍妮生病了，所以只能改期。”塞爾吉奧露出了淡淡的微笑，“起來吧，蹲著不累嗎？”   
   
赫蘇斯站了起來，他拍了拍沾在褲子上的灰塵，他瞧見了費爾南多轉了過來，跟塞爾吉奧說他是時候離開了，塞爾吉奧似乎還想挽留，但那個金髮男人沒有給予機會，徑自轉身離去了，房門又再一次被關上，留下了赫蘇斯和塞爾吉奧。   
   
赫蘇斯把塞爾吉奧的失落都看在眼裏，他早已看過無數次，他知道塞爾吉奧一直都對費爾南多有著一種特別的情愫。   
   
他對塞爾吉奧也同樣。   
   
他是岡薩雷茲家族最小的兒子，他有三個哥哥，雖然說老么在家裏是最受人疼愛，但他卻沒有得到過良好的待遇，他的母親是家裏的一名僕人，是父親的青梅竹馬，但始終兩人的地位懸殊，終究是不能在一起的。   
   
父親的正室妻子看不起他的母親，所以也理所當然的看不起他，在母親死後，那個女人把她的不滿和怨恨全都轉移到了他的身上。   
   
哥哥們身上的光芒都太耀眼，為求自保，他只好掩飾自己的才幹，逃開那些勾心鬥角，試圖躲開那個女人的魔爪。   
   
父親看著平凡的他而感到失望，雖然那是他與心愛女子所生的孩子，但家族生意的繼承者必須以才能為先，所以他早已不能擁有爭奪當家位置的資格，如今的他也只能躲在角落裏看著那幾位哥哥互相開戰。   
   
塞爾吉奧卻從未曾看輕過他，一直把他當成是親人一般看待，儘管是別家的人又怎樣，他一生難求的溫柔，恐怕只有塞爾吉奧才能給予。   
   
加西亞和岡薩雷茲的關係一向良好，赫蘇斯跟著父親來過加西亞家，在那裏他認識了塞爾吉奧和費爾南多，在第一次看見塞爾吉奧對他綻放笑意之時，赫蘇斯很清楚那便是他的珍寶，他必定會珍而重之。   
   
“我父親批准我留在你家過夜，你父親也應允了，Sese，你會歡迎我的，對嗎？”赫蘇斯抿了抿嘴，睜大雙眼，他期待著今晚已久，雖然平常的他倒是沒有很孩子氣，但只要塞爾吉奧在他的面前，他就控制不住想把自己的一切都交給這個人，更想一直依賴著他，被他保護。   
   
“你怎麼沒有事先通知我一聲？”塞爾吉奧略微有些不悅。   
   
“我...我打算給一個驚喜你...”赫蘇斯低下頭，他看著塞爾吉奧的手，擺出一臉悶聲悶氣的樣子，“還是...我現在回家？”   
   
“我不是那個意思...”塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，他摸了摸自己的後腦，他拉過赫蘇斯的手，“你突然跑來嚇到我了，你下次要來就告訴我一聲，好讓我去安排。”   
   
赫蘇斯的眼睛又燃起了光，他抬起頭，笑了起來，剛才的沮喪不見了。   
   
今晚，費爾南多忙碌得很，跟老先生的秘書談了一通電話之後他便去煮晚餐了，他揉了揉酸痛的手腕，塞爾吉奧走了過來，把他的手拉過來仔細地看著，並輕柔地按了幾下。   
   
不只是費爾南多本人，坐在旁邊的赫蘇斯都瞧得見塞爾吉奧的心疼，其實一屋子的僕人都看著呢，費爾南多的臉頰紅了起來，假裝鎮定地把手抽走，塞爾吉奧得意的笑了笑，他的南多害羞的模樣真是好看，但佔便宜也要懂得甚麼時候該要收斂，加上今天有客人在，他不能讓美人感到太難堪，於是他大手一揮，那些僕人都走了，佑大的飯廳只留下他們三人。   
   
塞爾吉奧坐了下來，費爾南多剛想走卻被拉住了，他只好停下腳步，站到了塞爾吉奧的旁邊。   
   
赫蘇斯看著那個站得筆直的男人，只見費爾南多的目光放在遠方，臉頰上的紅暈早已退下，嘴巴緊抿成一線，他的整個人看起來十分有距離感，赫蘇斯一時之間還以為他們是在公司呢。   
   
“你不坐下來嗎？”淺藍眼睛的美人問道，“你不餓嗎？”   
   
費爾南多有點驚訝，他在想是受到了邀請嗎？其實他是否應該要走呢，畢竟那些僕人都離開了，所以他站在這裏又是在幹嘛，他的存在是不是顯得很突兀呢？   
   
但是平常他跟塞爾吉奧和老先生也是一起吃飯的，但今天岡薩雷茲家的小少爺來了，他忽然覺得自己好像不該出現在這裏。   
   
塞爾吉奧喝了一口紅酒，悄悄地笑了起來，費爾南多低頭看著他，他在等塞爾吉奧的吩咐，想從男人的臉上找到答案，但他卻發現了塞爾吉奧在笑。   
   
費爾南多沉著臉。   
   
“坐下吧，你站著幹嘛？”塞爾吉奧拉了拉他的袖子，費爾南多遲疑了，他愣住了，過了一會兒他又清醒過來，坐了下來。   
   
塞爾吉奧見他一坐下來就動起手來吃飯，就像是旁若無人似的，看樣子好像餓了好久，費爾南多雖然吃得急，但倒也吃得優雅，赫蘇斯眨了眨眼睛，他絲毫不相信眼前的一切是真實的，他在岡薩雷茲家明白到了甚麼是“階級制度”，一家人坐著吃飯也有所謂的長輩先吃，否則誰也不能吃的做法。   
   
但是費爾南多竟然能如此放肆，儘管他是和塞爾吉奧交好，但說到底也只是塞爾吉奧的下屬。   
   
塞爾吉奧是僕人，費爾南多才是那個少爺——赫蘇斯想。   
   
還是在加西亞家裏根本就沒有這些不成文的規定呢？   
   
塞爾吉奧歪著頭，露出一口大白牙，看著費爾南多的吃相，費爾南多抬起了頭，他的嘴巴塞得滿滿的，他連忙用手捂住自己的嘴。   
   
“你們...為甚麼...為甚麼不吃？”費爾南多終於把一句簡單的話給講完，在嘴裏的東西也終於咽了下去，不過剛才真的快被嗆死了，塞爾吉奧拿過桌上的那個裝著檸檬水的玻璃杯擺在了他的面前，那是放在赫蘇斯面前的杯子。   
   
“沒有不吃，是你吃得太快了，小心別咽著了。”塞爾吉奧笑著看費爾南多在喝水。   
   
費爾南多放下了杯子，指了指在桌上的其中一道菜，他的臉上也終於露出了微笑。   
   
“這個，我記得你小時候很愛吃，你吃吃看，看看我做的和以前廚師做的有沒有甚麼不同。”   
   
赫蘇斯點了點頭，他覺得費爾南多還是像以前那樣，對誰都那樣好，總是以一副善良溫柔的姿態在世人面前出現。   
   
他拿起叉子。   
   
“我吃完飯就叫人幫你收拾出一間客房來。”塞爾吉奧吃著牛排，朝著赫蘇斯說道。   
   
“不，我今晚想和你睡在一起。”赫蘇斯搖了搖頭。   
   
費爾南多的心向下一沉，他不敢去看塞爾吉奧的表情，塞爾吉奧瞄了費爾南多一眼，金髮男人低著頭在吃著東西，赫蘇斯正在注視著他。   
   
塞爾吉奧若有所思地發出一聲嘆息，他放下刀叉，摸了摸赫蘇斯的黑髮，黑髮美人的那雙漂亮的藍眼睛裏似乎能蹦出小星星來。   
   
“可是我今晚要在書房工作...”   
   
“我可以在書房陪著你，Sese...”   
   
塞爾吉奧簡直想哭，夾在兩個美人的中間實在不是甚麼好事，赫蘇斯哀求起來的樣子真是讓人無法拒絕，費爾南多一言不發的模樣尤其可怕。   
   
“Sese，不行嗎？”赫蘇斯疑惑了起來，他對塞爾吉奧的一聲不吭感到好奇。   
   
費爾南多抬起了頭，看了看赫蘇斯，又瞄了那個正在發愣的棕髮男人，他彎起嘴角，溫柔好看的笑容綻放在他的臉上。   
   
“他不吭聲便是答應你了。”   
   
塞爾吉奧猛地轉過去瞪著費爾南多，他懷疑是否聽錯了那句話，後者給了他一個微笑，笑得就像他本來的性子那般溫柔，塞爾吉奧旁邊的那位黑髮美人早已是歡喜得很。   
   
吃過晚飯後，費爾南多就一直在為明天的行程做好準備，他看了一眼手機，才發現正是深夜時份了，他拿好東西準備去洗澡了。   
   
其實他也很後悔，他不知道那會兒是怎麼就幫著塞爾吉奧答應了人家，但他只是不想塞爾吉奧感到為難，無論是珍妮或是赫蘇斯，他都會盡力去維護，因為那是塞爾吉奧在乎的人。   
   
雖然心裏很不好受，他也會拼命地忍耐，不會讓塞爾吉奧為了他而感到一絲的不快。   
   
水流沖刷過他那具疲憊不堪的身體，那頭金髮完全濕透了，無力地貼在了他的臉上，透明的水珠掉在他的睫毛上讓他一時不能睜開眼，他摸了摸自己的脖子，皺著眉頭。   
   
他很快就要和別人結婚了......   
   
可是我不想，我很想珍妮小姐再也不能回來，那麼他們的婚約就會失效，他就不用結婚了，他還是屬於我，哪怕時間不長，我也甘願。   
   
費爾南多拿著花灑，沖洗了自己的罪惡，金髮蓋過了他的眼睛，緊緊地與他的睫毛糾纏了在一起，有些還鑽了進去，讓他覺得不舒服，他把瀏海抹了過去，他張開眼睛。   
   
他覺得自己真是討厭極了。   
   
當他洗完澡的時候，塞爾吉奧已經在他的房間裏等候多時了，他嚇了一跳，他以為塞爾吉奧正和赫蘇斯躺在一起睡覺呢。   
   
“你終於洗好了。”塞爾吉奧打了一個呵欠，費爾南多走了過去，坐在床邊，指著他。   
   
“你怎麼會在這裏？”   
   
“我想去哪就去哪，這是我家。”   
   
“赫蘇斯呢？”   
   
“睡著了，怎麼了嗎？”   
   
費爾南多用毛巾在擦乾頭髮，塞爾吉奧見他笨手笨腳的便把毛巾搶了過來，他挪了過去，跪在床上幫費爾南多弄乾頭髮。   
   
後來他還拿了吹風機想幫費爾南多弄乾頭髮，費爾南多一直在拒絕，但塞爾吉奧硬是要幫忙，費爾南多爭不過便也妥協了。   
   
費爾南多十指緊扣，他低著頭，任憑塞爾吉奧在弄他的金髮，他們靠得很近，塞爾吉奧的指尖讓他的心跳得很快。   
   
該死，真是尷尬，他想。   
   
塞爾吉奧的手突然伸過來把他摟住了，吹風機被關上放在一旁，他的下巴抵在費爾南多的肩膀上，費爾南多摸了摸自己的髮尾，甩開了塞爾吉奧的手，轉過去，擠出了一絲微笑。   
   
“謝謝你，先生，快回去吧，他醒了找不著你，又該難過了...”   
   
“不，Sese今晚要和你睡覺。”   
   
費爾南多愣住了。   
   
塞爾吉奧摟住了他，輕輕地拍著他的背，嘴巴貼在金髮美人的耳邊，費爾南多一直都留戀著這個男人身上的氣息，他忘形地舉起手，抱住了塞爾吉奧的腰，但下一刻他清醒了，便撤了手，塞爾吉奧馬上拉過他的手，讓他抱住自己。   
   
“你平常都洗那麼久的嗎？”塞爾吉奧的語氣帶著些許的好奇和寵溺，呼出的熱氣讓費爾南多感到一陣酥麻。   
   
費爾南多沒有回答。   
   
“我等你都等得快睡著了。”塞爾吉奧閉上了眼睛，他深深地吸了一口氣，然後突然笑了出聲，“你平時都洗那麼久，怪不得你身上都那麼香。”   
   
“你真的不回去？”   
   
塞爾吉奧搖了搖頭，費爾南多聽到了他那平穩的呼吸聲，不知道過了多久，他才發現塞爾吉奧早就趴在他的身上睡著了，費爾南多無奈地嘆氣，這人說是把赫蘇斯當成是弟弟來看，其實連自己都沒能照顧好呢。   
   
他把塞爾吉奧放平在床上，幫他蓋好被子，把吹風機放好原位，他拿起旁邊的那條毛巾，走了過去，拿過自己的手機，把毛巾掛在椅背上。   
   
里卡多在三十分鐘前發了一條訊息給他：吃醋的小雀斑，我今晚會來看你，給你一個大大的擁抱，你OK就回覆我吧...   
   
費爾南多回覆了他，叫他別過來，因為塞爾吉奧躺在他的床上睡著了，要是被發現了真的要提前開戰了。   
   
此刻的里卡多正坐在車裏，在他膝蓋上躺著的手機響了一聲，他看了費爾南多的回覆，不禁失笑，他拿過旁邊的果汁抿了一口，在他不遠處的那幢建築物正是加西亞家的宅子。   
   
夜深了，晚安。


End file.
